custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love to Sing with Barney (1999 barneyallday version)
I Love to Sing with Barney is a Barney Home Video was released in January 14, 1999. the same songs from the 1998 CD release. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids love to sing and dance at the school, treehouse and playground Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Taking Turns #Over in the Meadow #London Bridge #S'Mores #The Yum-Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain #Down By the Station #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Raindrop Song #Colors Make Me Happy #The More We Get Together #The Rocket Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Muffin Man Medley #If You're Happy and You Know It #People Helping Other People #You Can Count on Me #I Love You NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *B.J. has his Season 4-5 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy released of the 1999 CD Released of the same name, except it was Season 5 one from "Sing Dance with Barney" are added. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the CD Released of the same name. *The 1997-2002 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1999 Photograpthy released the 1999 CD Released of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the CD Released of the same name. *The 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the Photograpthy released the 1999 CD Released of the same name, except it was Season 4-6 one from "Sing Dance with Barney" are added. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the CD Released of the same name. *The Davd Berland Wolf musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1999 album of same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The musical arrangements from the CD release use Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids' vocals from Season 3 versions. In addition, The Land of Make-Believe, Laugh with Me and Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy" use Barney, B.J, and Baby Bop's vocals. *When the album was released in 1998, it had the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo. Category:1999 episodes